Metal parts frequently fail their intended use, due not only to fracturing but also to wear and abrasion. Wear changes a metal part dimensionally and as such functionally. Processes are known for repairing worn metal parts where a durable material is adhered to the degraded surface. For metal components, this is commonly known as hard-facing, which can be defined as the application of building up wear-resistant material onto a part's surface by means of welding or joining. Hard-facing bonds a layer of core metal onto a worn component. In the prior art, wear resistant additives, like tungsten, are included to improve durability. The cost of hard-facing is considerably less expensive than replacement costs and since hard-facing can be applied to a variety of base metals like: steel, stainless steel, nickel-based alloys, and copper-based alloys, it is widely used throughout industry today.